Secretos
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: [UA] • Serena Tsukino tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para ser feliz. Un matrimonio perfecto, amigas inseparables, un título universitario, un buen trabajo e incluso: un amante. "¿Cómo se llamaba tu marido, Bombón?"
1. La vida de Serena Tsukino

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Todo lo demás, que no es igual de grandioso, me pertenece.

Summary: [UA] Serena Tsukino tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para ser feliz. Un matrimonio perfecto, amigas inseparables, un título universitario, un buen trabajo e incluso: un amante. "¿Cómo se llamaba tu marido, Bombón?"

Aviso: Los capítulos serán muy cortos, un poco más extendidos que un drabble, pero sin llegar a grandes extensiones de palabras.

─ La historia está catalogada en "M" por futuras escenas.

* * *

" **Secretos"**

 **I**

 **La vida de Serena Tsukino.**

─ ¿Quién era?

La simple y llana pregunta le volcó el corazón. Asustada se giró para ver al amor de su vida, o al menos así había quedado cuando se casó con él. Sonrió de aquella forma que solo ella podía hacer: ingenuamente.

─ Del trabajo. No quería despertarte amor, llegaste muy cansado hoy ─Se acercó a él para colgarse de su cuello, le dio un beso casto en los labios que él respondió.

─ Pensé que había pasado algo malo, te escuché muy asustada ─Ella negó con la cabeza sonriéndole. ─ ¿Sabes que te amo, cierto? Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, Sere.

Ella le sonrió nuevamente, recibió un beso apasionado de parte de su esposo y luego subieron a la segunda planta de la casa para volver a la cama.

La vida de Serena Tsukino era lo que los demás catalogarían como perfecta. Con unos recién cumplidos treinta años, ya se encontraba casada con su primer amor, aquel chico galante y caballero que conoció en su adolescencia: Darien Chiba. Se casaron hace cinco años, apenas ella terminó la universidad, así que post título se dio el evento que la mayoría de sus amigos esperaban, el matrimonio. Fue una boda de ensueño, se casó vestida de blanco, en la Iglesia del barrio, con sus familiares, amigos de la juventud, universitarios y los que habían estado siempre a su lado. Después de un alocado viaje de luna de miel, volvieron a la ciudad. Darien, siguió trabajando en el Hospital de Tokio como neurocirujano y ella pudo ejercer en lo que más quería: organizadora de eventos.

No se podía quejar, después de cinco años, llevaba un buen matrimonio. Se había mantenido en la empresa que le dio lugar a su primer empleo ya profesional. Seguía en contacto con las amistades, Sammy ya había ingresado a la Universidad, sus padres se encontraban retirados y en buen estado de salud.

Todo era _perfecto_.

Y se tenía que seguir manteniendo así. Antes de cerrar los ojos, miró con molestia su celular. Ya iba a hablar con él mañana, tenía que dejar en claro los horarios de llamada.

 **.**

─ Te dije que no me llamaras anoche.

Serena se cruzó de brazos observando a un joven que le devolvía una sonrisa divertida.

─ Buenos días, bomboncito.

El joven se levantó del sillón dejando su guitarra de lado y se acercó a ella. Serena, pese a saber que estaba en un cuarto donde no había ventanas, miró para todos lados.

─ ¿Nerviosa?

Le abrazó tomándola de la cintura, la observó hacia abajo teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de estaturas, ella seguía con el entrecejo fruncido.

─ ¡Seiya!

─ Ese es mi nombre, Bombón. No lo malgastes.

Antes de que ella pudiera seguir rebatiéndole el error que había cometido el día de ayer, la besó. A Serena le costó volver a la realidad después de ello. Sus besos seguían siendo tal cual como él, intensos y llenos de una adrenalina que le removía el piso.

─ Si sigues con tus imprudencias nos van a descubrir.

Y pese a que su vida era perfecta, también estaba llena de secretos que nunca podrían salir a la luz, como el hecho de que hace tiempo Darien ya no tenía noches para ella por estar en el Hospital. Aunque mentiría descaradamente si dijera que ese fue el motivo que la llevó a éstas circunstancias.

De un momento a otro, cuando conoció a Three Lights, se encontraba teniendo buenos lazos con el vocalista, que aunque era más joven que ella, tenían muchos gustos en común. Comenzaron con leves mensajes de texto, luego con muchas risas en sus reuniones y después de ellas, una inocente invitación a un café después del trabajo se volvió una rutina, largas conversaciones en la sala de descanso de la empresa, almuerzos compartidos, chistes que solo ellos entendían ante la vista de los demás y de repente, sin darse cuenta, comenzaron los besos. Le gustaría decir que todo empezó lento, como un tórrido romance, pero no fue así. Los primeros besos fueron como ambos querían, fogosos y llenos de un deseo incontrolable de querer devorarse al otro. Después de unos días maravillosos de escapadas en los lugares oscuros de la empresa, unas cuantas caricias y gemidos de las ansias, lo aclararon: Ella estaba casada y no pensaba dejar a su marido. Él era joven y solo quería una buena aventura.

Y así fue como terminó Serena Tsukino en su vida perfecta, con una relación que no se esperaba y que mucho menos estaba contemplada en su planificada vida.

─ Tranquila Bombón, nadie sabrá que tienes un amante.

Y no se arrepentía de nada.

Este sería su secreto mejor guardado.

* * *

Nota: Nunca me he animado para escribir una historia extensa de Serena&Seiya, tengo miedo de cagarla completamente. Así que me animé con ésta pequeña historia, los capítulos no serán extensos, serán un poco más largo que un drabble y tampoco planeo que sean demasiados, creo unos cinco. Aunque bueno, eso se verá viendo con el transcurso de la historia. Espero que tenga buena acogida ésta nueva historia. Espero sus comentarios :)

¡Besos!


	2. El pecado hecho persona

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Todo lo demás, que no es igual de grandioso, me pertenece.

Summary: [UA] Serena Tsukino tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para ser feliz. Un matrimonio perfecto, amigas inseparables, un título universitario, un buen trabajo e incluso: un amante. "¿Cómo se llamaba tu marido, Bombón?"

Aviso: Los capítulos serán de extensiones variables, puede que cortos algunos o largos, irá variando según lo que se vaya contando, espero poder seguir el mismo hilo.

─ La historia está catalogada en "M" por futuras escenas.

* * *

" **Secretos"**

 **II**

 **El pecado hecho persona.**

 _Antes._

Pudo ver su reflejo en las paredes del ascensor, se acercó rápidamente para observarse mejor, aunque sinceramente no hacía falta, podía verlo desde una gran distancia. Ahí, en su mejilla izquierda, se podía ver la piel inflamada y rojiza, podía contar fácilmente los dedos que quedaron marcados en su mejilla. Se tocó suavemente y se arrepintió.

Dolía a horrores.

No había pensado que, su ahora ex novia, golpeara tan fuerte. Y eso que se veía tan delicada y pequeña. Aunque bueno, definitivamente él no se había comportado de la mejor forma, no al menos como ella había esperado. Pero ya no había nada más qué hacer.

Silbó mientras esperaba llegar al décimo piso, iba tarde a la reunión del día de hoy. Se había retrasado más de lo que había pensado en cuanto a solucionar, los _"pequeños inconvenientes"_ como él le decía, su última relación. Se puso a recordar sobre los detalles que tenía que tocar en la reunión que le esperaba, iban a realizar un concierto a beneficencia de niños con cáncer, iba a ser en seis meses más y hoy iban a conocer a la señora Chiba que era la encargada de organizar los eventos benéficos de la Empresa Stars.

Esperaba no tener tantos inconvenientes con la señora, aunque bueno, se fiaba bastante de su perfecta dentadura y su picardía para solucionar los problemas, pero nunca estaba de más un plan b en caso de que la señora fuese de las típicas señoras amargadas, regordetas, con tetas caídas, con moños estirados y que exigían que todos donaran voluntariamente un porcentaje de su sueldo para Instituciones en pro de los desvalidos.

Entre tanto pensamiento, llegó al piso que le esperaba. Pudo ver a la secretaria de su hermano dirigirle una mirada de reprobación.

─ Buenos días, Amy. ¿Qué tal te va?

─ Señor Kou, llega tarde a la reunión. Comenzó hace treinta minutos, lo estuvieron esperando. ─ Le regañó frunciendo el entrecejo y le tendió una carpeta, donde seguramente estaba la planificación de la reunión.

─ Eres un encanto, Amy. Le diré a Taiki que te saque a pasear más seguido. ─ Le tiró un beso y contuvo la risa ante el sonrojo de la chica.

Entró en el despacho de su hermano, apenas lo hizo todos se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo. Miró a sus hermanos que le observaban con reprobación y con una cuota de sorpresa. Les sonrió desvergonzadamente.

─ Llegas tarde.

─ Lo sé, disculpen. Tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes en el camino. ─ Se excusó sentándose en el sillón de dos cuerpos que estaba vacío.

─ Pues parece que el pequeño inconveniente golpea fuerte.

Pudo escuchar la risa de disimulada de Taiki ante el comentario, se giró buscando a la persona que había hablado. La halló de inmediato, conocía a todas las personas que estaban en la sala, menos a ella. Sentada al lado de su mánager, en una posición recta, con el cabello suelto hasta los hombros y una sonrisa perfecta, vio por primera vez a una rubia deslumbrante.

─ Seiya, ella es la señora Chiba. Es la encargada de los eventos benéficos de la empresa, trabajaremos con ella durante éste año.

─ Oh, por favor no. Pueden decirme Serena, o por mi apellido de soltera, Tsukino. Nunca me ha gustado que me llamen por el apellido de mi esposo en mi trabajo, siento que mis logros no son míos si lo hacen. ─ Explicó. ─ Encantada de conocerte jovencito, parece que no te fue bien en el paraíso del amor. Pero podemos seguir, no hemos avanzado tanto.

Señora Chiba.

Señora.

Fue casi imposible para él poder concentrarse en lo que conversaban, en lo único que podía pensar era en la hermosa mujer que estaba sentada al frente suyo. Pensar en cómo una belleza como ella podía estar casada era su mayor desconcierto, aunque bueno, lo entendía. Si el tuviese una novia así tampoco la habría dejado ir.

Hablaba con los mismos términos que Taiki, y para él eso era decir mucho. Quería decir para empezar que era inteligente y que seguramente podría tener una conversación fluida, realizaba importantes acotaciones del evento que se avecinaba, y se movía con una delicadeza que le llamaba la atención. No se movía como otras chicas que tenían miedo de que su peinado se moviera o de romperse la manicure, todo lo contrario. Se movía con una delicadeza que derrochaba feminidad, se pasaba las manos por su cabello sin preocuparse si se despeinaba o no, se mordía frecuentemente el labio cuando analizaba lo que hablaban y escribía rápidamente en su libreta cuando algo le quedaba dando vueltas.

Pero había algo más en ella.

Había algo más que hacía que no le despegara la mirada de encima, la observaba tanto que incluso pudo notar que ella se dio cuenta, porque hubo un momento en que cruzó miradas con él y que se sonrojó suavemente cuando le guiñó a modo de respuesta.

Sin embargo, pese a que la reunión se extendió por dos horas, no pudo encontrar que era lo que ella tenía que le llamaba la atención.

Cuando se pusieron de pie para despedirse pudo observarla mejor, difícilmente pasaba el metro sesenta y cinco, la falda blanca que llevaba era corta, elegante y que le permitía poder observar sus piernas de infarto. Llevaba una blusa de rosa palo con un discreto escote, se veía de busto turgente y pudo notar que su cabello le llegaba mucho más abajo de lo que creía.

Dioses, era una rubia angelical tentadora.

─ Bueno, fue un gusto conocerle joven Kou. Nos estaremos viendo más seguido, espero que pueda llegar a la hora en la próxima ocasión.

Ella se le había acercado para despedirse, notó de reojo como nadie les tomaba atención mientras salían. Le sonrió a modo de respuesta y solo fue cuando ella de se dio vuelta para irse que quedó sin aliento.

Wow.

Tenía un trasero sublime.

─ Un gusto, bomboncito.

Lo dijo sin pensar y en voz baja, pero ella le escuchó porque se giró para mirarle. Estaba sonrojada nuevamente y para su sorpresa, antes de que se cerrara la puerta, ella le tiró un beso.

Se rascó la mejilla olvidando la bofetada que había recibido, se quejó. Pero ya no importaba el hecho de que terminó su relación más larga que había tenido hace tan solo unas horas.

Porque tenía otro objetivo en mente.

Serena Tsukino.

 _Después._

Madurez.

Después de haber podido obtener lo que quería, que eso era el cuerpo de Serena bajo el suyo, lo supo. Ella no era como sus anteriores ligues o como su ex novia, ella era una mujer madura. Derrochaba la sensualidad y feminidad de una mujer con más experiencia.

Ocho años de diferencia eran notables. Esa misma mañana estaban conversando con Yaten en el ascensor, con total naturalidad y siendo graciosos como ellos podían, cuando en el piso siete se subió Kakyuu, una hermosa modelo del momento con la cual había tenido unos cuantos deslices antes de caer en las redes de Serena. Cuando la pelirroja le dijo que le llamara, ella no dijo nada, su semblante no cambió y se unió a Yaten para bromear sobre él porque se quedó callado y sonrojado ante la petición de la modelo.

Pero es que era normal, ¿Cómo podía decirle a Kakyuu que desde que se involucra con Serena ya no quiere nada con nadie? Porque era cierto. Paren, paren, paren. No crean que era porque se estaba enamorado de ella, no. No era eso. Era el hecho que quedaba tan satisfecho de tener encuentros con ella, que ya no le daban ganas de andar detrás de otras chicas. Y sinceramente, no esperaba que otra chica llegara a los niveles de ella, la cual ya era una mujer. No una chiquilla hormonal incontrolable.

Ese no era el punto.

─ ¿No te molesta? ─ Le preguntó cuando Yaten se distrajo con Taiki. Ella le miró extrañada. ─ Kakyuu.

─ ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

─ No lo sé, pensé que te molestaría.

─ Seiya, somos amigos. Emh, buenos amigos... ─ Se sonrojó. ─ El punto es que no tenemos una relación para celar al otro. ¿A ti te molesta mi esposo?

─ Por supuesto que no, aparte viene incluido en el trato que tenemos.

─ Exacto, y el día en que tu o yo, nos molestemos por ver al otro con alguien más...─

─ Esto se acaba. ─Le interrumpió, ella asintió. Eso estaba claro, los sentimientos de amor no tenían cabida en nuestra relación.

Y así terminó esa conversación y si lo pensaba bien, era mejor. Serena no se ponía celosa si hablaba con otras chicas, tampoco se molestaba si alguna fan empedernida lo besaba frente a ella, en lo absoluto. Y eso era bueno, cómo odiaba tener que aguantar celos de alguna chica, por eso también terminó con su ex-novia.

Tranquilidad, sexo por placer, conversaciones agradables y sustanciosas, era eso y más lo que podía otorgarle una relación con Serena, una mujer. Aunque bueno, ocho años no era tanta diferencia, pero se veía peor si recordaba que estaba casada ya con Chiba. Quien por cierto, iba a ir a buscarla el día de hoy.

Ella estaba sentada en el sillón de su oficina como si nada, estaba solo con las bragas puestas y se maquillaba con tranquilidad, se peinó con parsimonia como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo y como si no hubiese hecho nada malo.

─ ¿Cómo me veo?

Ella le miró y pudo notar que tenía ese brillo de felicidad que solo lo daban los orgasmos.

─ Recién follada.

Ella rodó los ojos divertida y siguió mirándose en el pequeño espejo de mano. Miró el desastre que había en su escritorio, sonrió al recordar que fue ahí donde la tomó por segunda vez en el día. Volvió a mirarla y no pudo evitar tragar saliva, tenía los senos firmes y libres del sostén que ella misma se había sacado, una pequeña presión en su entrepierna le hizo saber que podía dar otro salto antes de que se fuera.

Se puso detrás del sillón donde ella estaba, le besó el cuello. Pudo sentir como ella se estremecía y vio que cerró los ojos ante sus besos.

─ Seiya, no. Me tengo que ir.

Era el cumpleaños de Chiba, ella lo sabía. Él también.

Eso no detuvo a que tomara sus pechos con ambas manos y le esparció besos húmedos en el cuello, ella se estaba relajando poco a poco, podía sentir como su musculatura se soltaba ante él. Siguió jugando con sus senos, uno lo masajeaba suavemente mientras del otro tironeaba levemente su pezón, ella se recargó el sillón y gimió suave, ahí entre la abertura de sus labios aprovechó de besarla. Habían muchas cosas que le gustaban de Serena, tanto como era ella y como en su físico, y una de las cosas que más le fascinaban eran sus senos. Suaves y blanquecinos, del tamaño perfecto para sus manos y que se escapaban un poco de ellas, con las venas marcadas, firmes y turgentes. Ella mordió su labio inferior, cómo amaba sus besos.

Besar a Serena, era besar algo prohibido y excitante, algo que le sacudía el piso. Le gustaba decir que era él quien tenía el mando en el sexo, es cierto, pero en la lucha de los labios, ella era la ganadora. Lo guiaba con sus movimientos, con su lengua le daba el pie exacto para el inicio de la danza, era imposible ganarle pero siempre iba intentar obtener la victoria.

─ No.

Ella cortó el beso y le miró molesta.

─ Me tengo que ir.

─ ¿No quieres?

─ Por supuesto que no. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Se puso de pie y antes de que se fuera, la tironeó del brazo haciendo que se sentara nuevamente, antes de que se quejara nuevamente, deslizó su mano por su ropa interior e introdujo un dedo. Ella gimió algo sorprendida ante su acción.

Lo sabía.

─ Estás tan húmeda.

Volvió a introducir otro dedo en su interior y jugó con su clítoris que tan bien conocía. Escuchar los suaves jadeos de la rubia le encendían completamente, era como música para sus oídos. El hecho de saber que sus manos podían hacer más que tocar instrumentos musicales, que podía tocarla a ella y llevarla a la cúspide del placer donde emitía los cánticos más sensuales que ha escuchado, era algo que aumentaba su ego. Le encantaba poder tenerla entre sus brazos retorciéndose de placer, ver cómo su piel se erizaba y que cada poro de su piel se abría ante su toque, como sus pupilas se dilataban, escuchando su nombre en la melodía más exquisita que había tocado antes. Nunca se había imaginado que su nombre pudiese ser dicho con tanto placer.

─ ¿No tenías que irte?

Ella le miró extasiada, con esa emoción que necesitaba ser saciada. Y para su placer, ella sonrió.

─ 20 minutos.

 **.**

Corría con gracia.

Corría de esa forma que solo ella podía hacer, con elegancia y con el vestido vaporoso a juego. Tenía una sonrisa pegada en la cara e incluso diría que la mirada brillante, ansiosa. Casi pudo escuchar su risa cuando él la atrapó entre sus brazos para besarla románticamente.

─ Envidio tanto a la señora Chiba, lucen como recién casados.

Escuchó unos cuantos comentarios del matrimonio y el amor que debería permanecer intacto con el paso de los años, volvió a mirarlos. Su marido, Chiba, la observaba como si fuera el tesoro más preciado que tenía en su vida, ella hablaba sin parar y se reía de a momentos.

Se veían felices, como de esos matrimonios que mostraban en los anuncios de la televisión. Sobre todo él, se veía tan feliz y enamorado que casi le daba pena.

Corrección, le _daba_ pena.

No estaría sonriendo como ahora lo hacía si tan solo supiera que su esposa, hace tan solo unas horas, se retorcía de placer en su escritorio mientras la hacía suya.

No sonreiría enamorado si supiera lo bien que se acoplaban en el sexo, que conocía sus gemidos de memoria, que rasguñaba su espalda con ganas insaciables de querer más placer y que había tenido al menos tres orgasmos en el día.

No sonreiría después de besarla si supiera que con esa misma boca le dio uno de los mejores sexos orales que había recibido en su vida, que con esa misma boca gemía en sus brazos, con esa misma boca que lo llamaba a gritos en la cúspide del orgasmo, con esa boca que le besaba diariamente para luego sonreírle, no como le sonreía a él, claro. Nunca recibía sonrisas inocentes o ingenuas de su parte, conocía las otras sonrisas, esas que derrochaban sensualidad pura o felicidad después del sexo o después de unas cuantas caricias que se daban en los sitios más inéditos de la empresa.

Esas sonrisas de cómplices que eran solo de ellos.

El semáforo se puso en rojo, se acercó en su auto lentamente y pudo ver como ella se giraba para mirarle rápidamente. En unas milésimas de segundos, sin que su esposo se diera cuenta, le tiró un beso.

Soltó una carcajada ante ello.

 _Descarada._

Chiba se giró para mirarla, el semáforo se puso en verde y cruzaron tomados de la mano. Ella ya no le miraba, le había devuelto su rostro angelical a su esposo que le sonreía como siempre.

Pobre ignorante.

Seguramente volverían a casa para cenar alegremente por su cumpleaños, en la mesa reposaría un jarro con un ramo de rosas rojas que le regaló el otro día, verían un poco de televisión, quizás bailarían el vals que sonó en su boda, se besarían tiernamente, tendrían una guerra de cosquillas antes de dormir y que terminaría con unas leves caricias, para que luego él se fuera a su turno de noche en el Hospital. Le daría un beso en la frente mientras la dejaba arropada en su cama, pensaría en que se veía sumamente tierna mientras duerme con la respiración acompasada. Se iba a ir a su turno pensando en que tenía una vida maravillosa, sin saber que cuando apenas se fuera, ella le mandaría un mensaje preguntándole si le gustaría pasar un rato agradable en su casa, que estaba sola y que tenían unas buenas horas por aprovechar.

Sin saber que su esposa no pasaba las noches a solas como creía.

Sin saber que su esposa estaría nuevamente en sus brazos pidiendo más de él.

Porque así era Serena Tsukino, la lujuria personificada, la infidelidad con piernas de infarto y con la apariencia de un ángel que no rompía ni un plato.

Definitivamente, Chiba no sonreiría si supiera que estaba casado con el pecado hecho persona.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, evidentemente éste capítulo se extendió más de lo que yo tenía contemplado, así que dejemos en que serán de longitudes variables. En el primer capítulo fue más bien introductorio en la vida de Serena y el suave toque de su relación con Seiya. Ahora quise que vieran más bien el papel de Seiya en la historia y de cómo él ve a Serena y Darien. No soy buena escribiendo escenas de lemon, no es lo mío y pero espero poder mejorar con ello en el transcurso de la historia. ¿Comentarios, tomates, protestas? Todo es bien recibido jajajaja

Gracias a Kay CherryBlossom, mi ídola. Massygut y RossMaker.

¡Besos!


End file.
